Trust -Rin Okumura x Reader
by Clairefoley-EmmyWayland
Summary: This is a Rin Okumura x Reader Fanfict. The story will be about you and the love you share for Rin. Sucky summery but i hope you read this!
1. Chapter 1 Me

**A/N: Hello Everyone and welcome to my new fanfiction, Trust! **

**Lately, I have recently got back into writing and I Started writing this and i loved it! I hope you guys do to!**

**The point of view changes everyone and a while so ill let you guys know when it changes! **

**(2nd person)**

**FOREWARNED****! There might me spoilers to the Anime Blue Exorcist, so be a where of it.**

**Also, Rin is not in this chapter, this is a prologue and its leads up to the next chapter.**

**Thanks! Emmy-Out!**

* * *

You are (f/n) (l/n), a tall but skinny fifteen year old girl. You lived with your parents in a excluded house in the mountains surrounded by exotic trees, flowers, and a lake. You haven't lived here forever, but only since the age of 8. Sadly, your parents were strict and never let you go to explore these woods, or even leave the house. Today, was a normal for you and for your parents, but what started off as a normal day soon changed for the worst...

You were walking down the stairs when you heard your mothers stern voice. "We have to get out of here," protested your mother. "Its the only way to keep _ safe." '_Safe? Safe from what?_' You thought. You sat down on the stairs and hid from the sight of your parents.

"I don't know what to do, but I hate lying to _." '_Lying...? What are they talking about?_' You got up and walked into the living room where your parents were. "What are you guys trying to hide from me?" Both your parents looked at you with a shocked and disappointed expression. "_-_, we-" But they were cut off.

Something huge had crashed into the house causing the house to shake.'_What was it?! Whats going on?!_' Then a Giant Bird appeared." I have come for you my Princess", screeched the bird.

"Demon! Why are you here?" Cursed your father.

"To come and take my young princess back where she belongs. In Gehenna." The Bird laughed.

Your mom was holding what seemed to be a gun in her hand as she was yelling some type of incantation, but was suddenly stopped when the bird whacked her, causing her to fly into the wall. "Mom!" You yelled running towards her. Before you got to your mother, the demon picked you up by the neck.

"_!" Yelled your father. He picked up the gun your mother had dropped and pointed it towards the giant bird.

"My Princess, you seriously believe that these two imbeciles are truly your parents? Ha! " Looking towards the bird, you felt scared, and threatened. "These who are simply your guardians." You turned and looked at your 'Father' who was focused on the bird.

"_, don't listen to this thing!" Yelled your mother trying to get up from the wall.

"Oh but this is the truth, My young Princess. These two have been lying to you about who you are, where you came from, what amazing things you can do..."

"Stop it. Stop! Stop lying!" You yelled feeling the tears start to roll down your hot face. "Stop hurting my family… Stop this!"

A light flashed and you were dropped from the grasp of the demon. He seemed to have been blinded from the light, "Curse you, you exorcist!" He Shouted.

Time started feeling as though it was slowing down. The bird dashed toward you with his claws out, ready to puncture your flesh. As he was getting closer, you tried to defend your self, waiting to be brutally hurt. But it wasn't you that got hurt. Your dad had darted in front of you, and he was stabbed. "Dad!" You yelled. He fell to the ground, with blood spurring out of his body as he lied there limp, dead instantly.

You turned around to your mother, but she wasn't breathing. "Mom… Dad." You sit down to find limp, soulless bodies. You could feel the tears forming in your eyes as you stood up facing the demon.

"Young Princess, you can either come with me, or, you die along with your 'Parents'." '_What do I do?_' You thought looking at your parents '_They died protecting me… I can't let their deaths mean nothing!_' You faced the demon. Using your peripheral vision, you noticed the door to the right of you. You started walking toward the demon and as soon as you got halfway to him you dashed through the door and ran into the kitchen. Looking around, you found a knife and took a hold of it just before the demon reached the room.

Crashing threw the wall and grabbing a hold of you, the demon picked you up and threw you out the window, causing you to lose your breath and hardly be able to stand up. You knew you had to hurry before the demon could reach you. Getting up, you hid behind a tree hoping the demon couldn't smell you.

As you stood there, another loud crash happened with the demon coming threw the wall. "Come out Young Princess, you can't hide forever. Not again." '_Again?_' You thought. You turned around and peeked around the tree with your knife still in hand and noticed the demons back to you. '_Maybe if I can stab him, I can run and get away from here..._' She hated the thought of not coming back to bury her parents but she had to get away from the demon who was going to kill her, just like he did to her family.

Running up behind the Demon, you thrusted the blade into the back of the demon, causing it to howl with pain, and you began to run.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Dun-Dun-duuuuuuuuuuun!**

**Its a to be continued D: **

**LOL, well I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you guys stick around for the next!**

**Please Follow and Favorite! It would mean allot to me! :D**

**Emmy-Out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing him

**A/N: Hi ya guys!**

**So lately ive gotten a few people in demand who wanted the next chapter and... Here it is :D**

**Well I wanna let you guys know that im having a great time writing this and if you guys would please give me reviews it would help to know what i need to improve on, and that would be wonderful!**

**Anyways... Emmy Out!**

* * *

After running for what seemed to be forever, you felt as though the Giant bird was only inches behind you. Even miles away from your home, it never stopped feeling as though he was watching you, chasing you, till you somehow reached the end of the earth, even then that might not be enough.

You were running, running as fast as your body physically could. You can feel the shakiness of your hands, the sweat rolling down your back, the sounds of demons around you. '_Where are they coming from?' _ thinking to yourself as your body was giving into the pain of the emotions building up inside of you. '_I can't give in now, I have no push till my body hits its limit.' _

Running past demon after demon, it seemed to be an endless supply of demons rolling past your eyes, seeming that these creatures could last for ever. These creatures were nothing you have ever seen before in your life. Their fangs, their tails, the horrible glances they gave you as you are running past them, all giving you goose bumps across your body. After passing what seemed to be a trail of demons, you came to a clearing where the moon was visible.

You stopped in the middle of the clearing. In this area, there was nothing but shallow grass surrounded by hundreds of trees, but seemingly, no demons. 'Somethings not right..' You thought looking around at your surroundings. This was a feeling of uneasiness, was something you have never felt before. It felt as though something was calling you, but what?

As you stood there a bright light appeared from behind you, startling you, you turned around facing this light. This light was like an orb, or soul of light. Walking towards it, you could hear it saying something of a foreign tongue, but this lead your feel of uneasiness turn into fear. You begin to reach out to grab it as it seemed to be calling towards you. Your index finger reaching out to touch it, but as it got close enough, it vanished.

Soon your breath started becoming hard and it soon disappeared, as though the earth had no more oxygen. Stumbling to the ground, you fell onto your knees, holding you neck seeking air, leaning your forehead on the grass. You looked up, finding yourself surrounded by demons, big and small.

"Give us your heart" they growled. You began to feel the smaller demons start ripping your skin, pulling your hair, stabbing tiny holes into your skin.

"Go.. away.." you said as you tried to grab a breath of air as tears start rolling down your face from the pain. The biggest demon began to move in closure, but also seemingly slowly taking your soul. "L-leave me..alone..." you whispered feeling your body turn ice cold to the touch as the demons were in arms length of you.. Trembling on the floor, you tried to move, only able to fall onto your back. "S-stop..." you no longer could breath, but the tears left in your eyes were falling down your pale face. With your last ounce of strength you looked up at the demon, and raised your hand.

'Stop!' was all you thought.

A great big flash of light appeared as before fighting the bird demon. You soon began feeling your strength come back to you, little by little. Coughing and gasping for air, you soon open your eyes seeing the demons disintegrating prices floating away before they vanished.

Unable to realize what happen, you got up, almost fast enough to make yourself tip over, and you started making your way out of the meadow before anything else would come and try to kill you.

* * *

You kept on running, you didn't feel safe. Not here, not back there, not anywhere. Who are you suppose to trust? You have a demon looking for you, your so called parents are dead, demons are trying to kill you, and you don't know anyone else in this world. Long ago when you were younger you had friends, but that was a thing of the past. By now, they have probably forgotten who you are, or even that you ever existed.

As you looked around, you saw nothing but darkness, not even a glint of light from the shadow moon. Stopping by a tree, you looked for some type of shelter, maybe a cave or something. But in these woods, it was all trees and bushes. You kept moving looking for something, even without a clue as to what you are searching for.

You finally then noticed something you didn't before.

Blood.

Blood was stained all over your body. You looked as though you were meant to have been killed. Feeling the throbbing of your head, you reached and touching your head, finding the source of most of the blood. Looking at your hand, it was completely covered with the blood. Wincing with pain, you waited for it to end and kept on going. You knew if you stayed here, something bad was going to happen.

After walking about two miles looking for shelter, you found nothing. You then suddenly came to a small river. It was peaceful, and very quite. Around the river was sand, '_Maybe I can sleep on this?'_ you walked over, and laid your head on the sand. Even with the pain, it wasn't long before your eyes closed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**(your point of view)**

"Hey, are you okay?" said a voice. '_Who.. who is it?'_ This voice sounded familiar, which was very strange. I opened my eyes slowly to see this boy squatting beside me, who looked concerned. "For a second there, I thought you were dead." He had dark blue hair, the most bluest eyes I have ever seen.

'_Wait, Blue hair? Blue eyes? Why.. why does he seem familiar to me? Who is he?'_

"Yukio! Come here quick." Yelled the Blue hair boy as I was slowly getting up, suddenly my head started throbbing with pain. "Hey, take it easy why don't you." He laid me back down as another person came out of the trees into sight. This person was a boy, not that much different from this one. He had brown hair and blue eyes along with some moles and glasses. '_Did he just call him Yukio? Some how, I know that name. Strange...Why are these two so familiar?_' "She seems seriously wounded, we got to bring her back to the camp."Said the blue haired boy, the other nodded.

Before long, I found myself in the hands of a stranger. When I had tried to walk, I immediately fell, falling into the arms of the blue haired boy who had caught me. With both of us staring into each others eye's, I immediately started blushing and he picked me up. I laid my head down on his chest as he carried me, feeling his warmth against my body. It felt… reassuring. I looked up at the stranger and he greeted me with a smile. '_He seems so familiar… his eyes, his hair, and his smile, but I don't remember...'. _

We had suddenly found ourselves at a camp filled with teenagers who were all staring at the blue haired boy.. wait. They were staring at me. I looked around not seeming to be a single adult insight. "Shiemi," the blue haired called, "we need you over here." A young girl no less than my age was walking toward us. She was pretty with her blonde hair and kimono.

"Ye-, oh no!" She seemed scared when she saw me covered in blood, which that didn't make me feel any better. "I-I'm sorry, p-please, let me treat your wounds." '_This girl is shy_' you thought. You nodded your head and then a green puff popped out of no where. "Nee! I need.." She started naming of a list of what sound like people. '_What is up with this girl?' _ My eyes started feeling heavy as I watched Shiemi talking with Nee. '_Why am I… feeling so.. weak...'_

* * *

'_These voices… where are they coming from...' _ You opened your eyes looking up to a white ceiling. Slowly getting up, you started looking around to see who was talking, but no one seemed to be around.

This place you were in was a white endless void.'_How did I get here...' _Then you heard a laugh.

"Who's there?" You looked around looking for the source of the noises you were hearing.

"Hahahaha!" laughed the voice as it startled you. "Fool! Do you really think you can escape me again? Ha!" Slowly the endless void started turning black, consuming the pure white. "My young princess, one day we'll be together again, and when that does," The voice pause. "You will become the Queen Of Gehenna!" You dropped from the ground that was taken from under you.

"Nooo-..!"

* * *

**Soooooo...**

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**Another Cliff Hanger D:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! **

**I had allot of fun writing it!**

**Well... Emmy Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

**A/N: Hey My wonderful Readers :D**

**So I have actually gotten quite a few request to do another chapter and here it is!**

**I couldn't sleep so I thought i would go and write to help but I think I made myself more awake :/**

**Oh well!**

**Before reading, when **** - this shows up, it means its a flash back btw.**

**Anyways... Emmy-Out!**

"Ahhh!" screaming at the top of your lungs, you threw your torso up with your hands holding your weight as you breathed heavily. You felt cold sweat streaming down your face, mixed together with tears. Tears the made your vision hazy, only able to see white.

Wiping the tears away from your eyes, you found yourself in a completely new setting. You were in a bed with white sheets, needles poking into your arms, and wires connected to patches on your right arm.

'W-where…. am I?'

Feeling confused, you started looking around this strange room. Looking around, the room appeared empty. With your gaze finding the door, you found what seemed like a school bag, along with a red sheath. With the register of the sound of breathing, you turned you head to find the blue haired boy sleeping in a arm chair.

While staring at him, he seemed so… familiar. Almost as though you knew him. Looking as his smile, he stirred, waking up and looking directly to you. You two were looking directly into each others eyes. His blue eyes were beautiful. They were a dark shade of blue, that seemed you could get lost in while staring at him.

"Oh, good you finally awake." A voice coming from the around, you found the brown haired boy walking in, smiling towards you.

'These two… there people who I know... but….who are they...'

"You gave us quite the scare when you passed out." The brown haired boy said as he walked over to you.

"I-I'm sorry…" You said, as you looked down toward your hand that were located on your lap.

"Woah, She talked!" exclaimed the Blue haired boy.

"Rin!" Yelled the other seeming pissed off.

"Oh, Im sorry." Putting his hand behind his head, he had this smile on his face. 'Why does this seem familiar...'

Looking at these two boys, they seemed closed, they seemed…

'Wait… Rin… Rin… I know that name...'

****

Sitting down on a swing, you sat there alone with your head looking down at the sand below you. No one was near you. Everyone hated you back then. They called you psycho and a witch. But thats when he came up to you.

"Why you sitting there all alone? Don't you think thats boring to be by yourself?" Questioned the boy. Looking up, you saw a boy, blue haired, blue eyes. Behind him was a boy, almost identical to him, but with brown hair and glasses.

"Rin! Dont be rude!" exclaimed the young boy.

Looking at the boy, he turned back to you. "Oh.. Im sorry." He smiled with his hand behind his head, you smiled back. "Well, I'm Rin! And this is my twin brother, Yukio. Hey since you're here by yourself, Can I be your friend?" As these two boys smiled at you, you felt a tear roll down your face. "Did.. did i do something?" Asked Rin. Shaking your head, you smiled back at him. "No, Im just really happy."

****

Looking over to the blue haired boy, you stared at him, feeling joy in your heart. "Wait… is..is that you Rin?" Sliding out of the bed, you slowly started walking over to him with tears rolling down your face. He looked at you, confused. 'He must not remember me...' Bringing you head down as you walked.

Looking at the ground, you slowly reached the blue haired boy, who now was standing up. "Can I.." You looked up at him and met his eyes with tears streaming down your face. "Can I be your friend?"

Smiling at him, he seemed in a state of shock. Tears started forming in his eyes as he stepped toward you. "_-_…?"

Feeling your smile go away, you threw your arms around him, hugging him, crying into his shirt. You didn't want to let go, you didn't want to open your eyes for him to disappear, wanting to freeze time so you could stay in this moment. Even if it was a dream, you felt so happy. You felt his arms forming around your waist, pulling you closer to his body and laying his head onto your shoulder.

"_, I can't believe its you…." He said as you felt his tears falling onto our shoulder. "I-I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too…."

Of course you missed him, you love him, you always have.

**Dun dunn duuuuuuuun**

**The end of the chapter**

**Sorry if its really short .-.**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please Review! It would mean allot to me!**

**Thanks!**

**Emmy-Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Where has the Time gone?

**OMG! Hi guys! **

**I Am Incredibly Sorry... Its been so long since i posted, life has been crazy busy and full of ups and downs...**

**But I'm Back :D **

**Well I'll let you to get reading :)**

**Emmy-Out!**

Holding onto the back of his shirt, you stood there hugging Rin. You clutched onto him, you didn't want to let go, and it looked like Rin didn't want to let go of you either by the way he was embracing you. Standing there, all you wanted was for this moment to last forever.

"_? Is that really you?" A voice said behind you. Letting Rin go (even though you didn't want to), you turned around to Yukio, who was shocked by what he just heard. Walking over to him, he seemed to start tearing up. '_Same old Yukio.' _

"Yeah, its me... The one and only." You said this as softly as you could, soon smiling at him. Yukio soon had tears rolling down his face with a expression of sadness. Walking closer to him, you wrapped your arms around his neck, having to stand slightly on your toes cause of how tall he was compared to you. "You haven't changed one bit Yukio... You still are the softy I remember.."

"Yeah, four eyes hasn't changed at all. He's still the crybaby he was when we were kids." Rin said jokingly.

"Hey, at least i'm not the one who started balling his eyes out." The other brother looked up at Rin who was completely embarrassed.

"N-No I wasn't.." He became extremely red instantly.

Looking back at him, you giggled. Remembering how much these two made you happy. They were always there for you when you were alone and in pain.

Your childhood wasn't the greatest. Many of the kids picked on you, called you names, and basically left you to rot by yourself. One time you even got beat up just for coming to school and sitting down next to one of the kids in your class, but it seemed like something happened that you couldn't see. As though everyone else could see a part of you that you didn't know about yourself.

After that day, you gave up on trying to talk, or even to do anything to make anyone mad at you. It wasn't long before Rin and Yukio found you, and with the days after you guys meeting, you found yourself constantly smiling and laughing.

From the next couple years of being friends, you did everything with each other. You were best friends with the brothers of course, and they understand what you were going through, especially Rin. Rin was always being made fun of in class, out of school, or even just walking around at the store. No one cared for him besides his family at the monastery and of course, you. You cared deeply for him, you loved him. You loved his sense of humor, his big blue eyes, the way he comforted you when there was thunder, he was always there for you and you couldn't hold it any longer, you had to tell him how you felt. But when that day came, you and your family packed your things and moved far away from Tokyo as possible. You didn't even get to say goodbye to Rin or Yukio, nor anyone at the monastery.

Soon you were left alone once again. With living in the forest, you had no one in the world to talk to. Neither your father nor your mother understood anything about how you felt and they were constantly leaving the house, causing you to be completely alone.

The only thing you could do to pass the time was to study and to constantly think about Rin, but you gave up hope for him. You thought everyday that he had forgotten about you, and that you need to forget about him...

"_?" Rin said breaking your concentration of your past. "Are you alright?" Looking up at Rin to see his concern for you. " Whats wrong?" In confusion, Rin reached up to your cheeks to wipe away tears that were streaming down your turned your head away to hide your tears from him. "_, what's wrong?"

Seemed like hiding wasn't going to work.

"O-oh its nothing. I'm just, I'm just glad I finally am able to see you two again. It feels like it's been forever since the last time I saw you."

"Its been about eight years since the last time we saw you." The younger of the two stated.

"Yeah, where have you been all those years?" The blue haired boy said as he was looking into your (e/c) eyes.

'_What should I tell him… Should I tell him what had happened with my parents? If I did, he would think that I would have gone insane..'_ You kept looking in his eyes waiting for him to keep pestering you about your past, which you knew he was going to ask you.'_I've got to come up with a lie...'_

You decided that you needed to lie about the last couple of days (that you remember) to the twins. You told them about how you moved out into a cabin in the woods and lived there so your parents can research the plants and animals in the mountains. Telling them about the cabin that you lived in and how you got lonely being there by yourself for all those years while your parents were working. In reality, you never knew what they were exactly up to. You knew that they were going out and that you were never in a million years allowed to leave the cabin for any reasons.

But you knew you were going to have to tell them about how you ended up in the woods without your parents, almost dead from blood lost. From only couple minutes you got to think up of an excuse, you told them that you ran away from home to be able to see the world and to find your inner self. They didn't believe you, but they knew they needed to let you rest, after seeing your face turn pale from exhaustion.

As they were leaving your room, you felt the tears start to form in your eyes. You didn't want them to leave, you finally have them back into your life. With them leaving you, you felt the loneliness that you've had for the past 8 years start building up in your emotions. '_Please don't, don't leave me... I need you...please, stay..."_

**_Well, its been months since the last chapter? Still interested? Hope you are!_**

**_I hope you guys liked the chapter!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_Emmy-Out!_**


End file.
